Multimeters are well known devices. It has been proposed in the expired art to provide a folding multimeter for more convenient handling. Specifically, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,726. This patent discloses an arrangement in which the two housings 1a, 2a are pivotally connected to rotate about an axis. However, the arrangement lacks structure for accommodating the measuring lines of the multimeter, which tend to be in disarray.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies noted above in the prior art. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing a multimeter including a frame, a cover pivotally connected to the frame such that the cover is selectively moveable about a rotational axis between an open position and a closed position, and a probe assembly including a pair of measuring lines connectable to the frame. Opposing edges of the frame have a concave portion for receiving the measuring lines.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a multimeter including a first frame portion, a second frame portion, an intermediate frame portion, and a probe assembly. The intermediate frame portion is pivotally connected to the first frame portion and the second frame portion such that the first frame portion and the second frame portion are selectively moveable about first and second rotational axes, respectively, between an open position and a closed position. The probe assembly includes a pair of measuring lines. The first frame portion and the second frame portion cooperate to form a measuring line receiving space around the periphery thereof when the first frame portion and the second frame portion are in the closed position.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken into conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are a part of this disclosure and which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of this invention.